Good Can Come From What's Unexpected
by HeartofDestiny
Summary: An opposite type of story, so instead of kaden and Ayanna, it's Rocko and Heffer's daughter, Sophie. This shows how the truth came to be, and the birth. Rated T for mild swearing and mpreg. I don't like to torture Rocko, for I did this unintentionally.


If I were to be questioned on this fic, I'll simply say it's like an opposite or alternate story to Kaden and Ayanna. It's like 'if something else happened instead' kind of story. However...this story will just show the beginning on how Rocko's friends figure it out...and the part where the baby's born...becasue stupid parental blocking won't let me chapter this....

--

It was a normal day in o-Town. Rocko, Heffer, Pedley and Filburt were at the mall, to do some shopping. It was going to be a boring night, so they decided to have a movie night.

However, a certain wallaby wasn't feeling too well…

*Rocko's POV*

Err…I've been feeling so sick lately. I've been having the weirdest of things….like cramps…and vomiting…and I am so tired too. I've been feeling so sick like this for nearly two weeks…and it hasn't gone away…so dizzy now…

*Normal POV*

"Rocko, you alright?" Heffer asked.

"ME? Uh…yeah…yeah…I am alright." Rocko said, his face brimmed with embarrassment. He stumbled. He was now out of it. He walked with wobbly legs and his vision seemed clouded.

Rocko couldn't focus anymore. He fell backward, fainted. "Somebody get him a doctor! He collapsed!" Filburt shouted.

His friends ran to his side. Rocko weakly opened his eyes.

*Rocko's POV*

Oh great…everything is coming back…what happened almost 3 months ago…

--_Flashback_—

_It was a party, a New Year's Eve Party. Everyone in o-Town was invited. There was dancing and a pool and food and beer…_

_Rocko, who went out get something to drink, (I'd doubt he'd ever have beer.) noticed Heffer was enjoying the beer. It was new to him, but hey, he liked it._

"_Heff, I'd suggest you lay off the beer…" Rocko said. "You've had like what…25 beers…"_

"_42 to be exact…" Heffer said._

"_Don't go too crazy…you might end up doing something stupid or life changing."_

"_Oh, you relax…" Heffer said. He grabbed Rocko's hand and pulled him close. "You know…"_

"_Heffer! What are you implying?" Rocko asked. He then realized something. "Oh no!" He said when understood._

"_Come on…you look so nice…" Heffer said. "You deserve it…"_

"_No Heffer! Stop…I'm telling you…" Rocko pleaded. Heffer found a secluded room and lay Rocko on the bed,_

_Rocko felt doomed, unable to escape. "Let me go…"_

"_Shut up, why don't you, please?…" Heffer said. Rocko closed his eyes. He then felt an awkward pain. He yelped.  
_

"_You like it…" Heffer said._

"_No…stop…" Rocko pleaded. (Wait, why I'm trying to torture him….I'm going to kill myself after this…)_

"_You know you did…you are not like most guys…you are a unique kind…" Heffer said. "A hermaphrodite…as they call it…very rare…"_

_Rocko knew this term. Hermaphrodite. That couldn't be. That was so rare to come by. He may never know how, maybe a mutation…but maybe genes…it would be hard to figure that out. (Don't ask…I don't know.) He felt guilty and surprised. He started to cry. Throughout this horrible ordeal. When it ended an hour, Rocko now felt ashamed. _

_As Heffer snoozed on top of him, Rocko managed to get way. He stumbled out, his stomach queasy. He had been a victim of intercourse…he cried. _

--End Flashback--

-At the Hospital-

"Doctor, how is he?" Pedley asked.

"Well this is very rare to come by…" the doctor said. "Your little friend is pregnant… 2 ¾ months to be exact."

The three friends' jaws dropped. "No…" Filburt said. "Is that even possible?"

"Yes…your friend…Rocko…has a rare type of genetics…a hermaphrodite as they call it…"

"Oh…" Heffer said.

"Does he want to see anyone?" Pedley asked.

"Let me ask…" the doctor said. Two minutes later, he said. "He asked for Pedley…"

"That's me…" Pedley said.

Pedley walked in. Rocko lay in the bed, a bit unsure. "Oh…hi…Pedley…"

"Hi Rocko…you're feeling alright?"

"Yeah…" Rocko said. Pedley sat at the edge of the bed. Rocko suddenly started crying. "I'm sorry Pedley. I didn't intend for this to happen! I'm sorry! I'm sorry…"

"Rocko…" Pedley said.

"I'm sorry! And I can understand if you are mad and will never forgive me!" Rocko cried.

"Rocko…I can understand. I believe about it not intending for this…to happen to you…" Pedley said. "Can you at least tell me who the father is? If you know…"

Rocko did a double-take and whispered. "Heffer?"

"Are you going to tell him?" Pedley asked.

"I know I should…but I don't want him in my house living with me…or vice versa…" Rocko said.

"You are going to keep the baby?" Pedley asked.

"Yeah…" Rocko said. "I want to raise this baby with you."

"With me? Alright…" Pedley said.

"Thanks…" Rocko said. "You're the best…"

--

-6 months later- (Because I'm sure as heck not going to write the rest of the months…I can't write this all in chapters…stupid parental block…)

Rocko was actually a week overdue. Now he's very pissed off, his mood swings wanting to kill someone.

The day came, so let's begin on how it all got started. Rocko was bored, and so was everybody else. "Hey, Heffer, Filburt…wanna see something funny?"

The two nodded. "Oh Rocko…" Pedley sang. She held a magazine in her hands, curled up.

Rocko turned. Pedley rocked the curled magazine in her arms, imitating a baby. Everyone was giggling. Rocko was fuming red.

"I always do that to him…just to goof around." Pedley said.

"Alright, you better stop…" Rocko said. He suddenly felt a whole lot of pain. "Oh…" he groaned.

"You alright…"

"Yeah…just a spasm….that's it…" Rocko said.

"Why don't you use the methods the doctor had suggested for you?" Heffer said.

"We take long walks…we've had spicy food…and we eat spicy food every dinner…" Rocko said.

"But what about the sex?"

"The wha…?" Pedley and Rocko said in unison, surprised.

"Why don't you try to have the sex? You two can make love..."

"One for starters…we're two different species…and two, I'm not gonna get pregnant when he already is!" Pedley said.

"What about the condom?"

"Screw that fucking condoms!" Rocko said. "Those things sometimes work…"

"Birth control pill…" Filburt said.

"Forget it…" Pedley said, her face sickening. "You are disgusting …"

"Well, it will be longer…"

"I don't care…" Rocko said. "Just shut up! Just shut up and yow!" Rocko clutched his stomach. "Another spasm…"

"Do it! Do it!" Heffer said.

"No...no...enough is enough! Forget it..."

"How about you kiss the crap out of him?" Heffer then asked.

"Don't even count on it…" Rocko said.

"Rocko's having his mood swings…let's cut off the methods…" Pedley said.

Rocko nodded. Heffer grew annoyed.

"So…"

"What?" Filburt said.

"Oh…" Rocko moaned. He did it again.

"Consecutive moans…labor pains?" Filburt said.

"No…it's just a spa…OH!" Rocko cried out. "I think my w…"

"Oh my…! Get him the car and someone drive!"Pedley said.

--

-The Hospital-

"Rocko…you're finally here. A week overdue…" the doctor said.

Rocko nodded…sweat pouring down his face. "Alright, let's get him in to a semi-private room so he can dilate…"

"How long will that take?" Rocko said.

"Well, since you are a first-timer, it will be long…" the doctor said.

Rocko yelped. ""Will I have to be in pain for so long? Or is there anything that can get rid of it?"

"Oh.... we could give you an epidural…." The doctor said. "It numbs you so it numbs the pain for a couple of hours...

"I could really use one…" Rocko said. "Give me a epidural! Now!"

"Well…we'll wait a bit…" the doctor said.

--

-In the semi-private room-

Heffer and Filburt decided to wait at Rocko's house, so Heffer drove them home.

As Rocko and Pedley waited, a couple was wheeled in. The man, who had a camera around his neck, snapped a picture of him and the doctor. Rocko and Pedley looked at them with angry anime-like faces.

"Hi! I'm David and this is my wife Katherine. Isn't the miracle of birth so wonderful?"

"I already regret this…" Rocko said.

"Is it just me, or are the roles of childbirth swapped?" Katherine said.

"You don't want to…ah!" Pedley squeaked as a snapshot was taken of her and Rocko. It had blinded them both temporarily.

"Hey! It's the fun part! Because every moment is breath-taking…"

"Not like these contractions!" Rocko said, as one hit him.

"I have a feeling this is going to get scary…" Pedley said.

"I could really go for that epidural right now…" Rocko said.

"Well, what do you know…here he comes…" Pedley said. The doctor held a syringe.

'Here…Rocko…here's the epidural…." The doctor said. He injected it into Rocko's lower back. "It should take a minute or two…so just relax…"

"Don't worry…I'm feeling the epidural already…" Rocko said.

Katherine was already in labor, so she was taken to the delivery room. Rocko and Pedley were now alone, for a bit. Rocko yawned.

"How about you take a nap? It might help you relax from the dilation…and speed things up…" Pedley said.

"Good...idea..." And Rocko fell asleep.

Another couple came in. They wanted to enjoy the miracle of childbirth too, and what do you know, they had a video camera! Rocko felt the husband hover over him with the camera in his sleep. He woke up, startled. "AHHHH!" he screamed.

"Hello," the man said.

"Oh gosh..." Rocko said. "We're gonna be here awhile..."

--

-Rocko's House, 4 hours later-

"So how do you think Rocko and Pedley are doing in the hospital?" Filburt asked. He and Heffer were watching TV.

"Alright I guess..." Heffer said.

"Do you think they are bored staying in that room?" Filburt said.

"It's possible..." Heffer said. "But if they get bored, they can kill each other...."

--

-Semi-Private Room-

"Finally..." Rocko said. "Those two with the video camera are gone!"

Another couple came in. They seem nice. And they had no cameras!

"Hello...my name is Liam and this is my wife, Larissa." the man said politely.

"Hello..." Pedley said politely. "And this is my boyfriend...Rocko..."

"May I ask why he's the one delivering? I'm not trying to be curious...but..."

"Um...it's kind of a long story we don't want to get into..." Rocko said shyly.

"So...this is your first child isn't it?" Larissa asked.

"Uh-huh..." the two said.

"Oh...this is our fourth though..." Larissa said. "My first one was Wendy, my second was Marc and my third was Sophia, but we call her Sophie..."

"Sophie...that's really pretty..." Rocko commented.

"So...the wait is long...hey Pedley...wanna play cards?"

"Hold on Liam....that sounds like fun...." Pedley said. "Hey doctor...could you please check how many centimeters dialted he is?"

"Hold on..." the doctor said. "Rocko...you've dilated four centimeters...one more inch and you've done half..." the doctor said.

"Oh good..." Pedley said.

"So then, let's play cards..."

-One hour later-

"Got any twos?"

"Go fish!"

"Hey, Rocko, dear?" Larissa said.

Rocko turned. He was tired.

"Have you thought of names for your baby?"

"Well...no..." Rocko said.

"Oh..." Larissa said.

"It seems like Pedley and Liam are becoming friends..."

"Oh...and we aren't too?" Larissa said. They both chuckled.

"Your name Rocko....correct? I love that name...sounds kind of nice..." Larissa said. "Hey, Liam...maybe if we have a son...we could name him Rocko?"

"That does sound nice..." Liam said. "Rocko...it does sound nice...maybe we could Larissa..."

--

Six hours passed, and Larissa went into labor. "Larissa and Liam are nice...very nice..." Pedley asked.

"I have to agree...." Rocko said. "And if they had a son, they would name him after me...that's very sweet..."

"But what about you, Rocko?" Pedley asked. "You need names for your baby..."

"Oh yeah...but let's see if we have time before it's born..." Rocko said. "Doctor?"

"Yes, Rocko." the doctor said.

"How far now?"

"Wow...already...eight centimeters...going into eight and a half!" the doctor said. "Oh, and the epidural should wear off...in about the time you've dilated fully..."

--

-An hour later-

Pedley passed out, so Rocko was awake, waiting. There was another couple...but they were silent. Soon, he contracted, but this time, he kept on. It hurt awfully. He knew the epidural had ended. He tried to wake Pedley. "P...Pedley..." he said.

"Rocko..." Pedley said, rather sleepily.

Rocko was in pain now. He tried to say what he could say without being in pain. "I...I think it's time to...deliver...." he said.

"Doctor!" Pedley yelled. The doctor came in.

"What is it Ped...oh...well...we better get him into the delivery room."

"Rocko, I'll be right back...I need to call Heffer and Filburt!"

"Okay..." Rocko said, as he was wheeled into the delivery room.

--

-Fifteen minutes later-

"Where the heck are they?" Pedley said, outside the hospital. Heffer and Filburt came panting. "Finally!"

"So...what's Rocko up to again?"

"He's in labor!" Pedley said. "Come on!"

--

- 1/2 hour later-

"So, now we have to wait..." Pedley said. "I knew I should have waited till afterwards..."

"So what?" Heffer said. "So tell us...how was the dilation hours?"

"You really want to know...?" Pedley asked.

Filburt and Heffer nodded.

"Let's see. The first couple...their names were David and Katherine...they were... a bit camera crazy...took snapshots of nearly everything...next couple...what were their names? Oh yeah...Mason and Opal...they were taping everything...and I had a feeling Mason was attracted in cervixs..." Peldey said. "Then was the best...Liam and Larissa...they were nice...and friendly...we played cards and we chatted...then we had the quiet couple till Rocko went into labor..."

"Okay..." Heffer and Filburt were bored.

"So, how is labor going on?" Pedley said, opening the door.

"Oh...well...the head is crowning..." the doctor said. "Almost there..."

"Okay..." Pedley said.

"Pedley...please...get your ass in here!" Rocko said, first in pain then, furious.

"There's not supposed to be any swearing in here..." Pedley said. "So no..."

"Aww...come on..." Rocko said, pushing with effort.

"Well..since I love you..." Pedley said. "It's only fair..."

"Come on...Rocko...come on...just two more..." the doctor said.

"CAN"T WE JUST SKIP THIS PART? WE DON"T WANT ALL THE DETAILS!!!" Pedley yelled.

"Or do we..." Rocko said, before crying out. He breathed in and out heavily. "Sheesh...this part is going to get...aughh...freaky...I'd figure Pedley is PMSing..." (Another PMS joke...oh joy...)

Pedley went in her angry anime face. Rocko gulped. "Just kidding..." he said, crying out again.

"Just push! Come on! You can do it! Just...one more..." the doctor said.

Rocko pushed again. (No, let's skip the torture...)

Once he heard the cries, Rocko passed out from the pain.

--

Pedley: Hey wait! Don't end it now!

Me: I'm too lazy!

Heffer: Ohh no you don't!

Rocko: Yeah...although I don't enjoy this fic...show them!

Me: Err...fine...it's the last part anyway...

--

-In the delivery room, half an hour later-

Rocko opened his eyes, incredibly tired.

Heffer and Filburt walked in. "You doing alright now..."

"Yeah...I'm tired...but I'm alright..." Rocko said.

"Good..." Pedley said. "Your baby is healthy...and it's a girl..." (And for those who would have expected a boy....no. becasue if he had a boy....things would be topsy-turvy...out of all mpreg fanfictions I've seen...I rarely see men giving birth to boys...)

"A girl?" Rocko was happy. A daughter.

"And here the doctor comes...you can hold your daughter..."

Rocko held his daughter. Her appearance was just like his, only she had the father's eyes.

"Did you have a name for her Rocko?" Filburt asked.

"Hmmm...." Rocko said. He examined his daughter again. What name could be perfect for his girl?

_--Flashback--_

_"Oh this is our fourth though..." Larissa said. "Our first one was Wendy, our second was Marc and our third was Sophia...but we call her Sophie..."_

_"Sophie...that's really pretty..." Rocko commented._

_--End Flashback--_

"I think I will name her...Sophie..." Rocko said.

"Sophie...that sounds nice..." Heffer said. Filburt nodded in agreement.

"Sophie...a very nice name..." the doctor said.

Rocko nodded, as he looked at Sophie, lovingly as she fell asleep. _Perhaps things won't be as bad as they seem..._he thought.

The End


End file.
